


Promises

by rosecake



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Bodhi and Galen talk the night before Bodhi leaves the Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> This was written for Reeby10 for ChocolateBox. I hope you enjoy reading it! I really enjoyed writing it.

Galen rested his hand on the back of Bodhi's head. He didn't pull him down, he just held him there firmly in place, the way he knew Bodhi liked it, as he came in Bodhi's mouth. He closed his eyes as the orgasm washed through him, trying to catalogue every little sensation, etch it all into his memory so that he wouldn't forget. It was probably their last time together, and he would need the memories later, when he was alone again. 

Bodhi pulled back, and Galen realized that there were tears in his eyes. 

"Come here," he said, pulling Bodhi onto the bed with him. He swept his thumbs across Bodhi's cheeks, wiping away the moisture. He knew what the problem was, but he asked anyway. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing," said Bodhi. He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's nerves, that's all it is. Just nerves." 

"You'll be fine," said Galen. "I promise." As if his promises meant anything. 

Galen let the words repeat in his head like a mantra, hoping to calm his own fears. _He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine._ Bodhi just had to make it to the Rebel Alliance, and then he'd be fine. Saw would be able to handle things from there. And if Saw was gone, well, the Rebellion would have _somebody_ who knew what they were doing, somebody who was willing to listen.

"I know," said Bodhi. "I'm just scared." 

"I know you are, and that's fine," said Galen, running his fingers through Bodhi's hair. They were pressed together, and Galen could feel how tense Bodhi was. He reached down and took Bodhi's cock in his hand, stroking it, and Bodhi shuddered against him. 

"I know you won't let the fear stop you," said Galen. And Bodhi certainly had every reason to be scared. If he was stopped, if he _didn't_ make it to the Rebels - Galen shut down that avenue of thought, and reoriented his mind towards more productive pursuits. Bodhi would make it. Defections from the Empire had slowed since their peak a few years ago, but they were still common, and quite often successful. He'd listened to Krennic complain about it often enough, and they had even lost a few scientists from the Eadu project without any influence from Galen. 

He was still stroking Bodhi, firmly and evenly, and Bodhi was beginning to rock his hips up against Galen's hand. Galen shifted, picking up the pace as he pressed his face against the crook of Bodhi's neck. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss down, tasting skin, and Bodhi moaned as he came into Galen's hand. Galen wanted to remember everything, the feel, the taste, the sound. He wanted to keep every last part of him that he could. 

Bodhi buried his face against Galen's chest, and his words were muffled and soft. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

"You might," said Galen, even though it was a very blatant lie, given their circumstances. They had been over this before, not that it made it any easier now that it was actually happening. 

They were so close to the end now. For better or worse. 

"I've been where you are," said Galen, softly, now that Bodhi was calmer. "I know how hard it is to leave everything you know behind and start again somewhere new, and it is going to be hard at first. Lah'mu was hard at first. But you'll get through it. And one day, you'll look around, and you'll realize that you're _free_. And I promise you, there's nothing that can compare to that feeling." 

"Galen," said Bodhi, and Galen thought he was going to say something else, but instead the silence stretched out. 

"I believe in you, Bodhi," said Galen. 

"I'm going to miss you," said Bodhi. 

"I'm going to miss you too," said Galen. "But we carry the people who love us with us wherever we go." Not once since he was taken from Lah'mu, not one single day, had he not thought of Lyra and Jyn. And even if he could not see them, or speak to them, or hold them in his arms, they were still the source of the strength he had pulled on to carry him through more than a decade of captivity. 

He could only hope that he might be the source of something similar for Bodhi. 

"I will be with you, in the only way I can be," he said. "I'll be with you every step of the way."


End file.
